


Razor's Edge

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Quantum Abyss (Voltron), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: It had been months already, and the two of them had seen countless visions, of both the past and the future. Many of them had been of Keagan. It had taken a toll on Keith to see his father so often, only to remember afterwards that he'd never really see him again. It was somehow less jarring than seeing himself after the war was over, since at least that was reassurance he'd live to see the end of the Galran Empire's reign. Unfortunately, compared to visions of the past, those of the future were few and far between. It had already been a few weeks since the last one (Shiro smiling happily at someone Keith didn't recognize as they all stood on the beach at sunset, letting the rosy water wash over their feet) and Keith was sure they were due for the next one any minute.





	Razor's Edge

"Keith," Krolia murmured. It was hardly a warning, but he'd gotten used to her quiet acknowledgement that said in not so many words,  _hold onto something_.

 

He sat and gripped the stalagmite beside him, taking a deep breath. The first few times, he'd squeezed his eyes shut. Now he didn't even want to blink.

 

A cold wind hit them suddenly, blowing Keith's bangs out of his eyes, and he tensed, feeling his body start to be pushed back by the sheer force. The gust took on color, washing over them and swirling violently, growing brighter until he was nearly blinded. Then, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the colors washed away, melting into a pool at his feet, revealing a shaky scene framed by fog.

 

"Dad!" Keith felt himself shouting, though he hadn't opened his mouth. He was jumping up and down, even as he sat on the floor.

 

"Hey, Bucko," his father chuckled. "How was school?" He asked, picking Keith up so he felt tall, taller than he'd ever been, taller than the trees and the birds and the clouds, until he felt like a giant.

 

"It was fun!" Keith yelled, grinning. "We painted flowers in art class!" He pushed his tooth with his tongue, the front one that was loose. "But I think my tooth is gonna come out," he whispered conspiratorially. "I hope so."

 

"Oh, is that so?" His father whispered back. "Maybe I oughta knock it right outta you!"

 

Keith squealed, shaking his head, and pretended to struggle in his father's arms. "No! Don't knock it out! It'll hurt!"

 

His father laughed and set him down on the floor. "Okay, okay." He tousled Keith's hair. "But you've gotta be patient, then. Some things take time, kiddo."

 

The fog swept forward, swallowing the pair, and Keith found himself sitting beside his mother again.

 

He took a shaky breath and stood. "I was in third grade," he mumbled, as if she would know what that meant.

 

"He was so..." Krolia trailed off, frowning. "So careful with you. Kind."

 

Keith smiled weakly. "Always."

 

They fell back into silence, staring out into space.

It had been months already, and the two of them had seen countless visions, of both the past and the future. Many of them had been of Keagan. It had taken a toll on Keith to see his father so often, only to remember afterwards that he'd never really see him again. It was somehow less jarring than seeing himself after the war was over, since at least that was reassurance he'd live to see the end of the Galran Empire's reign. Unfortunately, compared to visions of the past, those of the future were few and far between. It had already been a few weeks since the last one (Shiro smiling happily at someone Keith didn't recognize as they all stood on the beach at sunset, letting the rosy water wash over their feet) and Keith was sure they were due for the next one any minute.

 

In the mean time, he walked into the small patch of trees to look for Wolf, who'd gone running off after a small creature he'd spotted. Keith found him happily wagging his tail, playing with the other creature. It looked a bit like a bird, but acted more like a cat. Others had been flitting between islands, exciting Wolf every time. Keith kneeled beside the space dog and ruffled his fur, smiling.

 

"Hey, Wolf," he chuckled. "Having fun?"

 

Wolf barked happily, tail wagging even faster, and the bird-cat jumped a bit at the sound. Excited by the movement, Wolf pounced, and the bird-cat took off into the sky. Disappointed, Wolf looked up at Keith as if to blame him.

 

"Sorry, bud," Keith laughed. "Let's head back to camp, huh?"

 

Wolf obediently trailed behind him, and they sat next to Krolia. Wolf rolled over, showing off his stomach, and Keith reached out to rub his belly.

 

"Now," Krolia cut in.

 

Keith jerked his hands back, holding on tightly, and Wolf yelped, plopping himself into Keith's lap for protection.

 

The colors swirled and shone and pushed, and Keith felt as though he'd simply be blown away.

 

"Keith, hey," a voice cut in as the fog rolled off to the sides.

 

"Hey," Keith grumbled, looking down at the floor. A hand pressed itself against his shoulder, and he glanced up.

 

Adam smiled sadly down at him. "Hey, bud. I heard you had a bad day today."

 

Keith rolled his eyes. "It's fine."

 

"It's not," Adam sighed. He kneeled in front of Keith to get a better look at him. "Keith, I know this must be hard for you. It's a big adjustment."

 

Keith shrugged weakly. "Living with you and Shiro is..." He swallowed. "It's different."

 

"I get that," Adam agreed. "And Takashi and I want to help you feel more comfortable. So please, let us know if there's anything we can do."

 

Keith squirmed, biting his lip. "I..."

 

"Yes?" Adam asked.

 

"I don't know."

 

Adam nodded. "And that's okay, too."

 

The fog thickened, sweeping the image away. Keith shuddered softly.

 

"Who is that?" Krolia asked calmly.

 

"He-- he was Shiro's fianceé. But they broke up." Keith shook his head. "He helped Shiro take care of me."

 

Krolia pursed her lips. "He strikes me as gentle. He seems like a good fit for Shiro."

 

Keith ran a hand through Wolf's fur. "He is."

 

Krolia chuckled. "I'll have to thank him when we meet."

 

Keith scratched behind Wolf's ear with careful precision, saying nothing. Neither of them had any idea how long they'd be there, alone, but they continued on like they'd see the paladins in a few days. It helped, he supposed.

 

"They've been nonstop today," he said offhandedly.

 

Krolia made a small, noncommittal sound.

 

"Maybe it's best I stay here for a bit," he offered.

 

She sighed. "I believe so."

 

Keith leaned forward, sinking into Wolf's fur. He breathed in the smell of the dog's fur, smiling a little. Things could be worse, he supposed. He hoped they'd be home soon.

 

" _Keith_ ," Krolia growled.

 

"Already?" He asked, snapping to attention.

 

She didn't have time to answer, as they were swept up for the third time in half a varga.

 

This one was different, Keith could tell right away. He could feel the weight of a braid on his shoulder, and someone's hand in his own. He looked down at it: scarred, callused, but beautiful; holding his pale hand, it looked like an even darker tone than usual. He squeezed it affectionately, smiling. He looked up.

 

"I love you," he whispered to caramel eyes, one paler than the other from an injury.

 

"I know," dark lips giggled. They looked so soft.

 

He ran his free hand through thick curls. Swept it across high cheekbones. Dusted his fingertips along arching eyebrows.

 

"I love you," he said again.

 

And Lance kissed him.

 

The swirling fog cut in all at once, and Keith sat for a moment, hands shaking. He glanced toward his mother.

 

She smiled.


End file.
